powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Samurai)
The following is a list of all known weapons, and vehicles in the Samurai Rangers' arsenal. Samuraizers The Samuraizers are the Ranger's morphers and also devices to channel symbol power. * Samuraizer - the five core rangers' morphing devices, it allows them to draw kanji in their respective colors * Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's "homemade" redecoed 'texting Samuraizer * Ji's Samuraizer - a gold/brown 'writing' symbol power channeler. Samuraizer 2.jpg|Samuraizer Gold ranger's mopher.jpg|Gold Morpher Spin Swords :Main Article :Spin Sword The Spin Sword is the Rangers' sole sidearm which morphs into multiple functional weapon forms. It can transform into * Each ranger's individual weapon: ** Fire Smasher - 'Red Ranger's zanbato ** '''Hydro Bow - '''Blue Ranger's bow ** '''Forest Spear '- Green Ranger's spear ** '''Earth Slicer - '''Yellow Ranger's fuuma shuriken ** '''Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan * Mega Blade '- control device for the zords * '''Shark Sword '- power-up weapon and auxiliary Zord. Shinken-shinkenmaru.jpg|Spin Sword 312qrNMwV5L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Mega Blade Shark Sword.jpg|Shark Sword Attacks *'''Blazing Strike: Jayden's signature attack that envelope his sword in flames, he can either swing with the sword enveloped or fire a wave of flames at the emeny. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's signature attack that envelops his sword in water and releases a large wave of water. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's signature attack that envelops his sword in leaves and releases a wave of green energy at the enemy or sets him up for his Tree Symbol Strike attack. **'Tree Symbol Strike': Mike's secondary attack. He swings his Spin Sword while in the Forest Vortex, drawing the Forest Symbol for four powerful slashes and strikes. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's signature attack the envelops her sword in a cyclone of earth and releases a wave of yellow energy or causes a small earthquake around the enemy. **'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's secondary attack. She swings her Spin Sword drawing the Earth symbol in the air for a powerful strike. **'Primate Cyclone': Emily's third attack. She spins rapidly slashing the enemy with her Spin Sword. *'Air Wave': Mia's signature attack the envelops her sword in wind that can send enemies flying. Barracuda Blade The Barracuda Blade is the Gold Ranger's personal weapon, a Tantō that he uses in his high speed slash attacks. His final strike is the Barracuda Bite, which slashes the Nighlok enemy multiple times with energy strikes. The Barracuda Blade is sheathed and kept away when Gold Ranger is in Mega Mode. Attacks *'Barracuda Bite': Antonio's high speed slash attack, which attacks the enemy multiple times with energy strikes or multiple slashes. Samurai Disks A Samurai Disk is taken from the Ranger’s Disk Buckle and is attached to the hilt of the Spin Sword to power it up or summon their special weapons. Disk Buckle The Disk Buckle generates whatever Samurai Disk is needed for any particular purpose. It doesn't appear to store all the disks at once but provides them one at a time. The design resembles a portable CD player. Shogun Buckle http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=12559238 Toys R Us page for Shogun Buckle The Shogun Buckle is part of the Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode costume once any Ranger utilizes the Black Box or the Shark Disc. While it functions as no more than a Disk Buckle in Super and Mega Modes, once the Shogun Disk is inserted, the Samurai Rangers can access the Shogun Battlizer. Image:PRS-Megasharkmode.jpg|Jayden wearing the closed buckle Image:PRS-shogunbuckleclosed.jpg|closed Image:PRS-shogunbuckleopen.jpg|opened Image:PRS-shogunbucklewithdisc.jpg|with Shogun Disc Image:Img2211ao.jpg|Shogun Battlized Mode Bullzooka :See also: Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka The Bullzookahttp://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf Bullzooka confirmed in German catalog is a bazooka styled similarly to the Bull Megazord's zord mode. The Bazooka is powered by its own disk. Upon the Bullzooka's introduction, the Bull Megazord carries its own gigantic version to use along side its Rotating Blaster. Super Bullzooka Super Bullzooka is the combination of Bullzooka, Spin Sword, and Black Box.http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/bullzooka.jpg Toy image With the Spin Sword being affixed to its top/back portion, the sword's tip forms a third 'edge', adding to the horns of the bull. The weapon can be wielded by any ranger in Super Mode, but primarily by the Red Ranger. Shogun Spear The Bullzooka can also combine with the Mega Blade to form the Shogun Spear.http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf Shogun Spear confirmed in German catalog Its handle folds in to make it one long bar and the handle of the Mega Blade attaches on the other end to form a staff. It is used along side the Shogun Mode as the Megazords' finishing attack. Vehicles SUV The Samurai Rangers utilize an SUV for long distance travel. It is a modified Cadillac Escalade with the Shiba House emblem on its door. Kevin once used it to go catch the Swordfish Zord. It was also used in Origins: Part 1 to go pick Mia up from the Orphanage where she worked. It's unknown if it was Ji who drove it or if it drives itself, or both. References Category:Arsenal Category:Samurai